Cabin Story
by startingwriter
Summary: Sam is completely in love with Mercedes, but a weekend planned by Santana puts Sam and Rachel in the same cabin. Takes place after "Opening night".
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, here's my first fanfic so be nice ;)**

**I don't own Glee or the characters.**

* * *

Rachel was so happy she could burst.

She always knew that she would make it on Broadway but the thrill of being on a Broadway stage singing in front of critics and important people was definitely better than she ever dared to dream.

When she reached her dressing room, entitled "Rachel Berry" with a signature golden star beneath it, she was pleasantly surprised that her friends were already waiting for her.

"There's our Broadway star!" Tina exclaimed while Santana popped open a big bottle of Champaign and poured everyone a glass.

"I'm so proud of you!" Kurt said tearfully wrapping his arms around Rachel and pulling her into a crushing hug. "I always knew you were going to make it."

"Kurt, let her breathe" Blaine said smiling "I'm proud of you Rachel".

"We all are!" Sam put in, shooting her a toothy grin and wrapping an arm around Mercedes.

"Guys, I'm so happy and I want to thank all of you for supporting me and loving me throughout this entire process" she said smiling while a few tears ran down her face.

"Stop it with the tears and drink this!" Santana said giving her a big glass of Champaign. "And Berry we have a surprise for you, well actually it's for all of us. Since you have a weekend off before the show continues we thought it would be fun to go on a sort of camping trip," she said, while all the others nodded in agreement.

"You know I'd love to Santana but-"

"I don't take no for an answer Berry and we don't have to sleep in tents but in cabins which I've already rented plus I don't do refunds" she cut her off smirking.

"Well in that case there's not a reason for me to say no, now is there?"

"I'm sorry you guy's but I have to be back at Brown University tomorrow. They want me to do some kind of research on Asian diseases," Tina said while taking her coat. "Have fun you guy's!"

"Good, we didn't even have place for her anyway because I booked the rooms for 2 people each". Santana said while taking a bucket and a piece of paper. "All of you write down your name and put it in here".

"Why?" Sam asked, dreading the answer.

"Because, Trouty Mouth, this will determine who you share your cabin with."

"What!" Sam, Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine exclaimed clearly upset.

"Berry and I don't wanna hear you guy's fucking now would we," she said turning to Rachel who was biting her lip and looking at her feet. "Now, write down your name and put it in the fucking bucket".

"I'll go first," Kurt said while taking a card out of the bucket. "Santana," he read out.

"Fuck, I have to spend an entire weekend in the same room as Lady Lips"

"Well Santana, you think I want to be anywhere near you when all I want is to be with Blaine!" he somewhat screamed

"Guys! Stop the fighting, I'll go next," Mercedes said and reached into the bucket, silently praying for Sam. "Blaine", she read out. "Sorry Sam" she said softly.

"Doesn't matter babe," he said softly while giving her a kiss, which Mercedes deepened immediately.

"Stop it!" Santana screamed making them break apart. "Sam, you're going to room with Rachel" his face fell immediately.

"For fucking sake it's just two day's" he heard Santana muttering.

"Common Sam, I'm not that bad" Rachel said softly her eyes still glued to the ground.

Sam's body was immediately filled with guilt "Rachel, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that, he said. Hoping she would look up at him, but her eyes didn't move.

"You can make up later, let's get drunk!" Santana yelled while downing another glass of Champaign.

* * *

Mercedes was packing her stuff when she felt to arms wrap around her. "I'm going to miss you babe."

"Sam I need to talk to you" she said unwrapping his arms from her and sitting down on the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm stupid to think that something is going to happen between you and Rachel. I mean you don't even like her in that way, right?" she said looking into his eyes for conformation.

"No Baby, I told you before that I want to be with you. Besides she is still in love with Finn so why would she want something with me and more importantly why don't you trust me?" he said getting angry.

"Because she does like you, Sam!" Mercedes backfired.

"What?" Sam asked softly, his head starting to spin at the thought of Rachel liking him. He would be dishonest to say that Rachel never occupied his thoughts. But how could she not? She was beautiful, incredibly talented, kind and most importantly she had helped him a great deal in getting a male modeling job. Of course he loved Mercedes but she didn't want to have sex until they were married. And to be honest, he didn't now for sure that he was going to marry her.

"Rachel and I had a conversation about a month ago, and she might have said some things". Mercedes said while biting her lip.

"What kind of things?" Sam asked trying to make it sound that he didn't really care but failing miserably.

"Something along the line of, Sam's a great guy, Sam's so wonderful, and Sam reminds me of home," Mercedes said getting angry. "Now answer my question, if she tries something you won't let her right?"

"No, no of course not Mercedes! Like I said I want to be with **_you_**", he said waving his arms in the air dramatically.

"Okay Sam, let's not fight about something as silly as this. I know your feelings for me are real. So let's just do some _other_ stuff," she said suggestively.

"Uhm Babe, you know I want to, but right now I have to pack my suitcase", he said while leaning down and kissing her softly and walking to the door. "See you tomorrow" he whispered as he closed it softly.

"Kurt, I don't need a bikini," Rachel exclaimed while snatching the garment from his hands. Kurt had decided he wanted to pack for her. "A star must always wear her best clothes in case of paparazzi!" he had recalled as she agreed reluctantly.

"Of course you do," he said snatching it back. "Santana told me that the cabins are located near a beautiful lake. And we don't want to see you swim naked".

"Kurt!" she screamed, blushing furiously while Kurt giggled.

"Here, all done Ms. Broadway star. Do you require anything else?" he asked jokingly while he closed her suitcase.

"No thank you, kind sir. Your help was very much appreciated," she said dryly while ushering him out of the door.

When Kurt finally left she walked over to the bathroom and started taking off her make-up. She felt a little weird that tomorrow evening she would share a bathroom with a boy again. Even if that boy was her friend Sam Evans.

To be honest she didn't mind being around him. They hadn't really had much chance to talk ever since he moved to New York. He had of course gone back to his former girlfriend Mercedes. And she's very happy for them even though, as Kurt put's it, they don't have any chemistry.

He's a very nice, considerate and handsome guy, be he definitely didn't like the idea of spending two nights with her, which became clear pretty quickly. And what would he think of her entire nighttime ritual? Finn found it a little crazy if not adorable. _Finn_. She did miss him terribly. He would have been so proud to see her walking up and down a Broadway stage.

Her hands tugged her t-shirt all the way up so that her tattoo was visible, as she softly ran a finger over it. What would her friends say if they saw it? They would probably tell her that it was an incredibly stupid idea to ink a name on her body. But to her, _Finn_ will always be a part of her life, a part that she doesn't want to forget quickly. Of course he would want her to move on, but like she told Mercedes it's like drawing a line between her past and future. Some day she will draw it.

Rachel sighed, "I am definitely not ready to draw it," she said out loud while walking over to her bed and getting in to it.

Tomorrow is another day she thought and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Remind me, why I'm doing this again" Sam said out loud as he walked through the apartment in the direction of Rachel's room. _Because you were kind of a jerk to her_ a little voice inside of his head said.

As he walked to her room he noticed that everyone was already asleep. When he finally reached her door, his stomach was fluttering with nerves. "What's wrong with you? You're not nervous to talk to a friend," he drilled himself.

But before he could think what he was doing his hand had already made contact with the wooden door of her bedroom.

"Come in," a very soft sleepy voice called.

His heart hammered in his chest as he gently opened the door and walked into the room.

"Hey Rach. Uhm I'm sorry that I woke you up but I wanted to tell you that I was, uhh am sorry about the way I acted towards you today", he stuttered nervously.

Rachel was shook into full consciousness when she saw it was Sam who was standing at her door and apologizing. She quickly rubbed her eyes and tried to tame her hair a little.

"It's fine Sam. I totally understand. I would have probably reacted the same way, you know if I had a boyfriend," she said softly while looking at her lap.

"Uhh okay… no I mean not that it's okay that you don't have a boyfriend, uhh that's not what I meant either, God I'm so stupid," he muttered and quickly turned around to make a quick exit.

"Sam, wait!" she called out as got out of bed and quickly walked over to him.

His eyes raked over her pajama-clad body and makeup less face and he could see a slight blush on her face when she noticed him looking at her.

"It's very sweet of you to apologize, Sam. But let's forget about it and start this weekend on a good note," she said full off optimism.

"Yeah, you're right Rach. Can I get a hug from Ms. Broadway Star?" he asked while grinning at her.

"Anything for my fans," she said smiling and attacking him with one of her famous Rachel Berry hugs completely oblivious that the cold room had caused her body to react.

He wrapped his arms around her tiny body and pulled her tightly into his chest for a bear hug, but quickly jumped apart when he felt her hard nipples rub against chest, making him stifle a moan and his lower half wake up.

He quickly broke away from the hug, "Uhh, Good night Rachel, I'll see you tomorrow" he stuttered and somewhat sprinted out of the door.

"Sweet dreams, Sam" she called after him.

Oh yes, his dreams were going to be sweet indeed.

* * *

**First chapter, a lot of stuf to come :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, it's great that some people are interested in my story. Unfortunately there is some Samcedes in this chapter but it will be resolved and no smut yet… But stay with me, good things to come ;)**

* * *

"We're here!" a drunken Santana exclaimed as they pulled up to 3 small, wooden cabins and a main building surrounded by woods. The trip had taken over four hours and Sam was completely exhausted from driving and listening to Santana's drunken slurs.

"Santana, why did you drink the entire bottle? I don't want you puking in my bed!" Kurt yelled.

"You mean our bed Lady Lips."

"What!" Mercedes, Sam, Blaine, Kurt and Rachel turned completely red with anger.

"Ow, I forgot to tell you. There is only one bed for two each." She said giggling wildly.

Mercedes turned around and her eyes narrowed at Sam. "I don't want you and Rachel to sleep in the same bed!" she whispered angrily. _Here we go again._

Sam groaned, but didn't feel like responding, especially if Mercedes was on the warpath. Instead he glanced a peak at Rachel to see if she had heard Mercedes' ridiculous statement. She was staring straight forward with a misty look in her eyes. Ever since he had that conversation with Mercedes about Rachel liking him, he started feeling different towards her. He noticed more things about her, like the way her hair always fell perfectly over her shoulders and the way her lips always looked so full and red.

He suddenly felt a push in his shoulder and realized he had been staring at Rachel the whole time. "Yeah, what?"

"Didn't you hear what I just said? We are all going to drop our stuff in the cabin and have dinner in the main building," Kurt repeated slowly, obviously confused as to why he didn't here him the first time.

Sam's face heated up when he noticed everyone staring at him, and Mercedes narrowed her eyes. "I heard you, I was just thinking" he replied a little sheepishly.

"Thinking, yeah right" Santana sneered.

_Things can't get any worse can they?_

As if his thoughts were answered, the heavens opened and the rain came falling down hard. _Apparently it can._

"Let's get into the cabin," Mercedes said as she quickly took her suitcase out and started dragging it towards her cabin, with Blaine, Santana and Kurt following.

"Babe, let me- " Sam said, but she had already left.

Rachel got out of the car and started to drag her suitcase over the gravely road to the cabin, unfortunately it was two times her size and weight and it barely moved forward. She looked ahead, seeing that all of her friends were already inside of their cabins. "So much for help" she said out loud, cursing herself for not insisting on a smaller suitcase and wearing high heels_. _Meanwhile the rain was completely drenching her clothes, hair and make-up making her look like some kind of Frankenstein monster. _Great way to start off the weekend._

Sam quickly parked the car when he saw Rachel, still dragging her suitcase, out of his rearview mirror. She looked utterly adorable with her suitcase that was two times her size and her high heels. Sam quickly got out of the car, grabbed his own suitcase and made his way over to Rachel, who obviously needed someone's help.

"Here let me help you with that Rach," he said while taking her suitcase over from her.

Rachel looked up at him like he was a hero. "Thank you Sam, you are so very kind" she said out of breath and completely exhausted.

"Anything for you Ms. Broadway Star" said Sam shooting her a smile. "Wow this is heavy, did you bring your entire wardrobe or something?"

"Hey! Kurt packed for me, so hold it with the comments" she said as she nudged him playfully and made her way to the cabin.

* * *

They finally reached the wooden cabin and the door opened with just the slightest push. "This door doesn't have a lock!" Rachel said exasperated while looking at Sam with frightful eyes.

"Don't worry Rach, badass Sam here will protect you from the serial killers with chainsaws that live in these woods" he said grinning when he saw her eyes get even bigger.

"Sam Evans!"

"Kidding, I'm pretty sure it's safe here. Santana probably rented this cabin from a site that hasn't been updated for years. I bet you nobody knows this place exists. I'm not surprised if the shower and toilet don't even work."

"I'm sorry if I don't trust Santana's tactics" she replied sarcastically.

Suddenly his belly growled, making his entire face heat up. "I'm hungry" he said sheepishly.

"I could here that" she smiled at him "Let's go over to the main building, they must all be wondering what's taking us so long.

* * *

"Where are Sam and Rachel?" he could here Mercedes say as they walked into the main dining area.

"Here we are," Sam said, looking pointedly at Mercedes. She could be so damn clingy sometimes. It was seriously starting to piss him off.

"Did someone bring vegan food?" he could here Rachel say to Kurt as he sat down next to Mercedes.

"Of course Diva, we wouldn't want you throwing a fit about how the animals didn't have a worthy life" Kurt teased, while Rachel stuck her tongue out at him.

"I hope we don't have rain the entire weekend" Mercedes commented as she put her head on Sam's shoulder, her eyes trained on Rachel's face for a reaction.

"Yeah, I really wanted to go swimming tomorrow," Blaine replied.

Rachel face suddenly went white and she stood up from the table, startling everybody "I'm going to take a walk if you guys don't mind."

"Are you sure? I mean it's dark and everything, don't you want someone to go with you?" Sam asked, his face concerned.

Rachel gave him a soft smile "No I just need to clear my head. I'll meet you back in the cabin" she said towards Sam as she made her way outside.

Sam sighed but turned his head back to his friends, who were looking at him questionably. "What, it's dark outside? You don't want her to get lost or anything!" he answered the unspoken question.

"Yeah but Sam, she's a big girl" Kurt said softly looking down at his plate, while Mercedes hand was squeezing his arm so tightly that thought he was going to pass out.

"Okay!" Santana said awkwardly. "I'm done, Lady Lips let's go back to the cabin. Mama needs her beauty rest" Kurt groaned in annoyance but complied. Soon Blaine and Mercedes left as well, but not before giving Sam and wet openmouthed kiss. "See you at 12 at the lake" she whispered into his ear.

Sam got up as well and made his way back to the cabin with an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Something was definitely up with Rachel and even though he wasn't her boyfriend or anything, he felt a weird sort of protection over her. _Common Sam you have a date to get ready for._ He took his stuff together and decided to take a long shower. "After that she must be back right?"

* * *

In the other room Mercedes was searching through her suitcase for the perfect outfit. She was going to meet Sam tonight and she had to look beautiful. Her relationship with Sam had felt a little distant ever since Rachel's opening night and she was more than happy to change that.

"What are you doing, Mercedes?" Blaine asked, coming to stand next to her.

"At midnight Sam and I are going to meet at the lake. And I have to find the perfect outfit" she said her tone full of confidence.

"So you're just going to sneak out of here at the middle of the night? Are you sure Rachel is okay with that Sam doing that?"

"I **don't care** what Ms. Broadway Star thinks," she said with so much venom in her voice that Blaine took a step back. "It's **my **relationship, she doesn't have anything to do with it."

"What's going on with you and Rachel? I thought you guys were friends?" Blaine asked, his face confused.

"We are, but I want her to stay away from my man!" she said angrily.

"What are you talking about? Sam is totally in love with you. Besides Rachel is definitely not ready to move on from Finn, so don't worry!," he said, getting angry himself.

Suddenly Mercedes realized what she was doing and her mood changed completely. "Yeah, maybe you're right. They are just friends" she said softly, embarrassed for her sudden outburst.

Blaine walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder "Mercedes you should trust Sam."

"I will trust him if he shows up tonight, like we promised" she explained and left for the bathroom.

* * *

"Rachel? Rachel, are you back?" he called as he walked out of the bathroom.

No reply.

"Fuck!"

Sam quickly put on some clothes and made his way outside. "Why didn't I fucking go with her!" he cursed himself. It was 11 pm, which meant he had one hour to look for Rachel until his date started.

Without even closing the door behind him he stormed out of the cabin and ran into the woods.

"Rachel! Rachel!" he called everywhere his blood pumping in his ears. Until he finally heard, what sounded like a waterfall.

_She can't be there can she?_

"Quit stalling!" he ordered himself, as he made his way over to the sound of running water, almost tripping over logs that were lying on the ground.

"Rachel! Rachel!" he called again.

"Sam! Sam, help me!" he heard her scream.

He ran towards the sound as fast as he could. Rachel was on the other side of the river holding onto a side branch with all her might while the strong stream was trying to tug her towards the waterfall. _Holy fuck._

"Sam! Help! I can't get out of here!" she screamed.

"Rachel, stay calm I'm coming to help you!"

She looked so scared that it made his heart ache. "Why didn't I just go with her" he drilled himself againas he quickly made his way to the other side of the river and broke off a branch from a dead tree. "Here, grab a hold of this and I'll tug you back," he explained as he leant as far forward as he could and stuck out the branch in her direction.

"I don't know if I can reach it Sam," she cried.

"I know you can! You are so strong and I believe in you!" he yelled at her their eye's connected.

Rachel saw something indescribably in his eyes and it made her want to prove herself that she was strong. She suddenly jumped with as much might as she could and grabbed a hold on the branch.

"Yes! Good job Rachel!" he screamed with happiness as he tugged the branch close enough so he could stick his hand out for her to take. She took it and he pulled her out of the water.

She immediately jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly while her entire body shook. "Thank you Sam!" she said tearfully over and over again while he caressed her back softly. "Shh Rach, it's okay you're safe now," he whispered into her hair as he gently seated them on the grass located a few feet from the river.

She pulled back from his chest and looked at him with tearful eyes, "I was walking along the river, when a rabbit suddenly sprinted in front of my feet and I uhh, stumbled backwards and fell into the river," she started explained, trying to stop the sobs from escaping.

"Are you telling me that bunnies are dangerous?" he asked, desperately trying to calm her down and cheer her up at the same time. He felt like the man when a chuckle escaped and she quieted down a little.

"I can't thank you enough Sam, but if you don't mind I would like to get back to the cabin and take a shower. Today was quite the day, don't you think?" she asked, drying her tears while standing up and reaching her hand out for his to take.

Sam looked up at her and swallowed when he noticed that the water had made her clothes transparent, her pink bra visible through her white blouse. "Uhh yeah, quite the day" he stuttered.

The walk back was quiet, but he could tell Rachel was still shaking from fear. Before he could stop his instinct he had already taken her hand and squeezed it, making her look up at him with wide eyes. "I'm glad I found you."

Rachel gazed up at him adoringly and before he knew it Rachel lent in and kissed his cheek softly. "I'm really glad you did" she replied softly.

He shuddered when he felt her warm breath wash over his face and he inhaled the smell of her hair. _God she smells great._

Sam snapped out of his trance when they reached their cabin.

"I'm going to take a shower and than we should go to bed, don't you think?"

* * *

"Are you done Rachel?" he called out to her.

"Sam can you please close your eyes, I forgot to bring a towel and clothes" he heard her say shyly.

It took all the strength he had not to imagine a naked Rachel. "They are closed Rach." he said, slightly gritting his teeth.

"Okay Sam, I trust you," she said, yet still cautiously.

Well at least there's one person who trusts him.

The door opened wider and he quickly closed his eyes, even though his entire body was screaming for him to open them secretly. He could here her little feet walking up and down the room and he came so close to opening-

"Sam, I have a problem", she said softly, cutting off his thoughts.

"What's wrong Rach?"

"Kurt decided to pack for me, and uhh,he only packed, well let's just say, my most revealing pajamas," she said the last part so softly that he could barely make out the words.

New thoughts entered his head, this time of Rachel in sexy pajamas, with her beautiful hair cascading down the sides of her face.

"Uhm, that's okay, I'll try not to look at you then" he said, cursing himself for his thoughts about his _friend_.

"Fine Sam! Just please don't make any jokes" she finished off softly.

He opened his eyes and almost moaned at the sight of Rachel dressed in a light blue, transparent slip that barely reached her thighs. Why on earth sake would he make jokes? She looked so beautiful that he was sure his jaw had hit the floor. She obviously noticed him starring and her entire face turned a dark shade of red. "Let's just go to bed," she said softly.

'Uh yeah, about that Rachel, there is only one bed and no couch. I know you want the bed, and trust me I wouldn't take it even if you didn't want it. So I will just take this pillow and lie down on the floor," he said walking over to one of the chairs and taking the pillow from it, when he suddenly felt her hand touch his naked back, making a spark shoot through his body.

"Sam, you're are such a gentleman. But I don't want you to sleep on the ground, it will kill your back and I need you to lift my suitcase back to the car when we leave" she explained, half jokingly.

"Are you sure you don't mind sleeping so close to each other?" he asked pleasantly surprised.

"No, why?" she said biting her lip, until suddenly her eyes went wide with realization. "Wait a minute, Mercedes probably won't like this at all, we are dressed completely inappropriately as well, I'm really not thinking today..." she rambled, biting her lip.

At the mention of Mercedes his eyes suddenly went wide. "Fuck, what time is it?"

* * *

She was going to break up with Sam right now.

She had been standing at the lake for an hour with no sign of Sam whatsoever. It's all Rachel's fault, she probably persuaded Sam not to go out and he of course listened to her. Her entire head was steaming with anger when she approached their cabin and she had to count to three to restrain herself from kicking down the door.

"Sam Evans!" she called loudly, while she knocked on the wooden door countless time.

"Sam, what's going on?" Rachel asked with wide eyes, her tone concerned.

"Uhh, noth-"

But he was interrupted when he heard someone familiar banging on the door and screaming his name.

"Rachel! Please go into the bathroom, if Mercedes sees the way your dressed she probably going to explode," he pleaded and desperately searched the room for a shirt.

Rachel looked like she was scared shitless but complied, not wanting to disturb their fight. She quickly made her way over to the bathroom and locked it, when she heard the door open.

"Mercedes I can explain" she heard Sam plead and she kind of felt bad for him.

"Explain what? Why you didn't show up to our date when we made an appointment at dinner? And by the way, where is Rachel?"

"Rachel is taking a shower," she heard him say quickly.

"Then why is there no water running?"

"She must have finished then!"

"Sam, I've had enough with these lies. I know something is going on between you and Rachel and I don't want to be with you like this any longer. I'm breaking up with you!" she screamed at him, then turned around and left without looking at him.

"Mercedes wait!" she heard him call after her, but she had already left. It's better this way she thought; now I can focus on my solo career and move back to LA.

* * *

"Sam?" Rachel asked cautiously and tiptoed out of the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

He was sitting in a chair looking straightforward. His eye's were misty and his face sad.

"Sam? I heard that you guys broke up, but what did that have to do with me?"

She walked over to where he was sitting and took his hand.

"Mercedes thinks I have feelings for you" he said emotionless, still staring straight ahead.

"What?" she asked in disbelief, her heart starting to pound.

Sam turned to look at her, his eyes unreadable. "There's something I need to tell you Rachel."

* * *

**Next chapter will be better, if you know what I mean ;)**


	3. Author's note

Hi you guys,

I appreciate the response I've received soo much! Don't worry I'm working on the third chapter but I'm on vacation so I can't post it right now. I will post it as soon as I get home, which will be in a few days. Soo please stick with me. I promise, there will be some good stuff coming up ;)

xo


	4. Chapter 3

**Like I promised, chapter 3 of my Samchel fanfic. I hope this will fulfill some of your cravings ;) xo**

* * *

She was looking at him. Looking at him so intensely that he wanted to hide his face. Was he finally going to tell her that he in fact her feelings for her and ruin their wonderful friendship or lie and tell her that Mercedes was full of crap. It was way past midnight and he still had to sleep in the same bed as her. Was he going to risk it?

"I uh," he began, but his entire body was telling him that this wasn't the right time.

"I really want to go to bed..." confusion was written al over her face and she was about to open her mouth but he continued quickly, "I have had a long day and I need to sleep."

Something in her eyes told him she was disappointed by his words, but she tried not to show it.

"You are absolutely right Sam. I myself have had a long as well' she replied getting up from her place and walking over to their bed.

Sam's eyes followed her and he groaned inwardly. Right now his life was a mess. On the one hand he was sad that yet another one of his relationships didn't work out. But on the other hand he was kind of relieved that he and Mercedes were finished.

"Are you coming?" He was interrupted out of his thoughts by Rachel's soft innocent voice.

What was he going to do about Rachel? He definitely had a crush on her, but Finn was probably still on her mind.

"Sam?" She asked again.

"Yeah I'm coming," he replied and walked over to the bed. It was indeed very small and he was afraid that sleeping so close to Rachel was going to make him do stupid things.

He got in and quickly turned away from her trying to block her out of his mind, but since the bed was so small their backs were touching.

"Goodnight Sam" she whispered so softly he almost didn't hear.

"Sweet dreams, Rachel"

* * *

Sam woke up feeling sweaty and gross. Stretching his arms out he realized that the bed felt quite empty. Wait a minute?

"Where's Rachel?" He muttered out loud as he got out of bed and looked around the room.

She had probably woken up very early (something Finn always used to joke about) and gone to the main building or something.

He scurried into the bathroom which was closed, yet unlocked only to be hit with a huge gust of hot steamy air.

When the air cleared his jaw hit the floor and his lower half woke up with full fever.

She was standing in the shower, facing him with her head thrown back, her eyes closed and her lip trapped between her teeth. His eye's followed the drops of water that were dripping down the valley of her perfect breast all the way down to the dark path of hair above her legs but when his eyes ran back up he noticed something else there.

He bit his lip so hard to keep himself from groaning out loud and sprinted out of the bathroom.

She had a tattoo.

A _Finn _tattoo.

Well how the fuck was he supposed to compete with _that. _

He ignored the sticky and gross feeling and grabbed some clothes and made his way out of the cabin to the main building. He tried to think of breakfast but his thoughts kept wandering back to the tiny brunette. How was he ever going to look or have a conversation with her without thinking about her perfect body and the things he would like to do to it?

_He would kiss and suck the skin at her neck while his hands trailed down her torso to her center slowly, teasingly. She would yearn for him to touch her but he would tease her and start caressing the skin at the inside of her thighs while he fused their lips together. _

"Sam!"

"Huh what?"

"Why are you standing in front the building like a zombie?" Blaine asked bitterly.

"Hey dude, what's up with you? I just spaced out for a moment?" he asked confused.

"You don't think that Mercedes didn't tell me about the way you two broke up. You didn't even fight for her Sam! What's wrong with you?" Blaine yelled angrily.

"Look Blaine, you're starting to freak me out! She ran out before I could even say anything man! Secondly I don't think it's any of your business." he tried to defend himself.

"What's going on?" he heard another voice say, the voice that belonged to the person who he couldn't get out of his head. His entire body turned hot and he had to go.

"I uhh have to go" he said, without even facing Rachel and made his way into the main building.

* * *

To say that breakfast was awkward was the understatement of the year. Mercedes kept sending him and Rachel dirty looks while Blaine was shaking his head at him. Kurt and Santana were completely oblivious to what was happening and Rachel was staring into space with a soft look in her eyes.

"So..." Santana said, once again being the breaker of awkward tensions "I was thinking, since the sun is shining, we all go swimming today!" she finished excitedly.

"Yeahh!" Kurt agreed while Blaine and Mercedes just nodded their head curtly.

"I'm sorry, but I don't really feel like swimming," he heard Rachel say softly and Sam mind immediately wandered back to her body and the tattoo she would be showing.

"Common Rachel! It's nothing you have to be ashamed off, plus you get to wear the bikini I bought for your Birthday!" Kurt tried to persuade her and Sam was about to face palm at this awkward fucked up situation.

Rachel face flushed deeply. "I guess.." she trailed of slowly.

Kurt squealed happily. "We will meet you all in ten minutes" he said standing up and dragging Santana with him back to the cabin.

"Sam can I talk to you" Mercedes said flatly.

"Okay.." he said getting up from the table.

"I have to apologize for my behavior. It was stupid of me to assume that you were cheating on me with Rachel. I mean it's not like she's your type anyway," she trailed off bitterly.

"How do you know that!" he replied before he could stop the words.

Mercedes decided to ignore him and continued, "I was just so angry that you didn't show up to our date. I want to make it up to you."

She walked over to him and whispered into his ear "Today when we go swimming I want you to meet me behind the lake. There are showers there and I thought, maybe we could shower together" she finished seductively, than walked away without waiting for his reply.

_Well fuck._

_Go after her Sam! Go after her! _His mind was screaming at him_._ But it's like his body wouldn't move. One the one hand he wanted Rachel so badly, but on the other hand he had Mercedes who he could actually have a shot at. _I could use Mercedes to get over Rachel_. "Now your just being ridiculous.." he spoke to himself angrily as he made his made towards the cabin.

When he opened the door his jaw once again hit the floor. Rachel was putting on her bikini but hadn't secured the top yet making it fall forward and expose her breasts.

"Uhh_" why couldn't stop his fat mouth from speaking?_

"Sam!" Rachel shrieked as she quickly covered herself, her entire body flushing a deep shade of red. "I was just putting on my bikini but couldn't secure the strings, since I can't reach them," she started to explain as she fought trough her embarrassment. "Could you tie them please?"

Sam walked over to her, not without blowing trough his lips to try and calm him down first, and took the two strings. His hands were shaking and his head was foggy at the sight of so much tanned Rachel skin that he forgot to tie the strings and just stared.

"Sam?" she looked at him questionably.

"Uhh, yeah right tie them".

"Thank you Sam" she said softly, then took her stuff and made her way over to the lake.

"You're very welcome," he replied much to late.

This was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

Why did she ever agree to swim? To hide her Finn tattoo she had to put 8 layers of make-up over it just so it would look like a scar. Well it was for the best. If anyone would find out they would judge and mock her.

She made her way towards the lake where she saw Blaine, Santana and Kurt already waiting.

Blaine and Kurt were both wearing fashion designer trunks, while Santana was wearing 2 strings and a little piece of cloth.

"Ooh, damn girl" Santana whistled at her when she arrived. "If you weren't straight.." she trailed off then giving her a wink.

"Yeah, I see I did some excellent picking!" Kurt put in.

"Hi you guy's!" She heard Mercedes say, who was wearing a bikini that didn't cover much. "Let's get into the water."

"Common Rachel!" Blaine encouraged.

"I'll come later."

"Okay well look out, because there's a part where it turns into mud," he explained, than swam after Kurt who was already complaining about his hair getting wet.

Rachel looked in her bag for sun lotion. Even though she had a skin type that didn't burn so easily she didn't want to take chances and squirted some on her hands just when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Want me to help you with that?" Sam asked as he approached in just his swim trunks. Rachel's eyes wandered up and down his torso and then quickly met his eyes.

"Y-yes that would be very much appreciated." she scolded her voice for getting a little breathless at the sight of Sam's perfect body.

He came to sit behind her so his upper body was almost touching hers and he put some lotion onto his hands.

_Stay cool Sam he chided himself. _His hands put some lotion onto her back and started to rub it all over her body. Rachel sighed softly as his hands ran a little lower than usual and massaged the skin above her bottoms.

"Like this?" he whispered in her ear and almost fist pumped when her body broke out into goose bumps because of his voice.

"T-that's g-good" she stuttered, trying to keep herself together.

"Okay let's swim!"

He stood up and reached out his hand. Her eyes were misty and unfocused but she took his hand nevertheless. If only she knew what kind of thoughts _he_ had about her.

"Sam!" he heard a screeching voice call out to him. "Come over here!"

_Then there was Mercedes. _

"I'm coming!" he screamed then turned to Rachel, "Are you coming to?"

Rachel gave him one of her mega watt smiles and ran towards the lake. "You are going to have to catch me Sam" she teased and jumped into the water.

Sam ran after her like a lovesick puppy and did one of his athlete's dives, which he learned at synchronized swimming (don't judge).

"Sam!" Mercedes once again called.

He gave her an apologetic look and swam over to Mercedes whose eyes were shooting daggers at Rachel. But to his big surprise Rachel swam after him, completely ignoring the way Mercedes was looking at her.

_Oh oh, this can't be good._

Mercedes swam away to the end of the lake, which ended in a mud pool and shot Sam a grin.

_What's is she going to do. _

Rachel swam over to Mercedes and gave her a big smile. "Don't you think the weather is amazing" she gushed, trying to make conversation while Sam arrived at the two girls.

"Yeahh let's play tag!" she answered falsely sweet and Sam knew something was about to go wrong.

"Tag!" Mercedes pushed Rachel and swam even closer to the mud pool.

Rachel stumbled a bit backwards but swam with all her might over to Mercedes and tagged her back.

Mercedes turned to the side so Rachel was standing with her back towards the muddy part.

_Oh no._

"Tag!" Mercedes said triumphantly, and shoved Rachel all the way into the mud.

"Oh crap Rachel! I'm so sorry!" she said falsely and made her way towards Sam who was steaming with anger.

Rachel was completely covered in mud. Her hair, body and face had a nasty shade of brown. She quickly channeled the actress in her "It's okay Mercedes. I'm going to take a shower" she said giving a smile that looked more like a grimace, her eye's on the verge of tearing.

Sam knew that that wasn't accident and turned red with anger when Mercedes approached him.

"Let's go Sam" she smiled seductively.

"No Mercedes! I don't want anything to do with you anymore," he whispered furiously as he saw Rachel getting out of the lake and make her way over to the showers.

He swam as fast as he could over to the shore and grabbed his stuff.

Maybe this was the time to confess his feelings.

* * *

Why did she have to go into the water? She felt so gross. The mud was dripping down her body and she knew it was going to take a long time to get it out of her hair. She quickly got into one of the shower's, which was surrounded by brick and no door. If someone would come in they would see her standing naked. _Just a risk I have to take then._

She quickly flung her bottoms and top in the nearest corner and turned on the water to the right setting. The water came down on top of her head and she desperately tried to get the mud out of her hair. _It would be so much better if I had brought shampoo._ After 5 minutes of trying her arms were so tired of that she gave up and tears started running over her face.

"Rachel?" a very familiar voice called as her eye's shot open and her hands tried to cover herself immediately.

"Sam! W-what are you doing here? I'm naked please go?" she tried as he walked into the shower.

He walked towards her and silenced her with one of his fingers "Shh" he cooed than leaned over and whispered into her ear "Let me help you" and Rachel shuddered.

"S-sam. What are you doing?" she stuttered breathlessly as his mouth kissed her neck and his hands started caressing her back. "Mmh."

"Turn around" he instructed softly as his lips left her neck and his hands started massaging her hair, trying to get rid of the brown substance.

Rachel's brain had turned foggy every since Sam had entered the shower and she felt completely powerless to stop any of his movements. _Not like she wanted to stop them._

Sam put his lips on the back of her neck while his hands trailed from her abdomen up to her breasts and cupped them softly. "S-sam" she panted softly as he started rubbing them until they were completely swollen, her nipples erect.

She could feel his erection straining against his trunks and she turned around to fuse their lips together. Her hands ran over his well-defined abs down to the bulge and cupped it. "G-god Rachel" he groaned as he opened his mouth and their tongues started caressing.

Rachel quickly slid down his trunks and pulled him closer so that their chests were touching. Sam's hands slid down her back to her butt and cupped it making her grind against his erection. "F-fuck Rach"

He didn't know how to think anymore. Once he had entered the shower it felt like he had been captivated by a sex god and attacked Rachel. Not like she was complaining or anything. He was harder than he had ever been and he felt like he was receiving all the pleasure so his hands trailed back up her torso to her breast and started plucking and tugging her nipples.

"G-god" she moaned into his mouth and she had to pull away to breath while his attention on her breasts continued.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered in her ear, gently sucking on her lobe and her knees buckled.

She was having a hard time standing straight and Sam immediately backed her up against the wall, her legs wrapping around him. She started grinding against him again and stars flashed behind his eyes when his throbbing erection brushed over her center.

His hands left her breast and made their way down her body, his thumb started rubbing her clit making her mewl with pleasure. He inserted a finger into her entrance and started a steady rhythm. Her hips bucked forward time after time and she panted his name. "G-god S-sam"

She felt like she was about to come so she nudged his hand away and gripped his erection. Sam groaned when she pumped it a couple times and led it towards her entrance. "Are you sure?" he asked shakily.

"Yeah, I'm on the pill" she answered, but he could barely hear her through the sound of the blood pumping in his ears.

He connected their lips as he gently pushed inside of her, letting her get accommodated to his size. "O-okay?" he tried to say, even though he could hardly think right now. As answers she bucked her hips and he started to move in a steady rhythm.

It had been so long since she had made love and it made her feel whole again. Even though she would always miss Finn, she felt connected to Sam now too. He caressed her back softly as he pushed into her over and over again making her brain melt. When he angled differently and charged forward and he hit a spot that made her world go black. "Y-yess!" she whimpered "there!" Sam groaned and hit that spot again until she shuddered with her release, him soon following.

Suddenly the air between them was awkward. "I can't believe we just made love in a shower" Rachel mumbled while tugging on her bottoms.

"Rachel wait" Sam came behind her and stopped her hands. "I want to tell you something."

Rachel looked down and waited for him to elaborate.

"I've had feelings for you since a long time. Also when I shouldn't have," he started.

"What I want to say is.." he tilted her head upwards so she was looking at him "I want to be with you. Please tell me you want to be with me to."

Rachel was so conflicted and confused. "I thought you loved Mercedes?"

"Rachel I fell in love with you ever since I moved to New York. Mercedes and I had some history and we decided we had to be together again. But deep down I knew I was just dating her so I had someone to date. I didn't have real feelings for her, not like I have for you" he drove his point home by locking their lips together.

Rachel embraced him and started kissing him all over his face. "I want to be with you Sam. I do. But I will always miss Finn" she trailed the last part off softly.

"Rachel, it doesn't matter that you're still sad about him" his fingers trailed up her abdomen and circled around her tattoo making her gasp. "I will miss him too, you know. As long as you agree to be with me and make me the luckiest guy there is."

"You are such a great guy Sam" she whispered tearfully and jumped into his arms "How wouldn't I want to be with someone like you?"

Sam kissed her head softly, his whole body glowing with happiness.

"Now we have to tell our friends" she whispered into his chest, making him turn as white as a sheet.

* * *

**Chapter 4 will be the Epilogue, I want to fill that with some fluff, smut and drama ;) Thank you all for reading.**


	5. Epilogue

**Thank you all so much for hanging on with this story :) This will be the last chapter, with some fluff, drama and some smut ;) xo**

* * *

"Rachel?"

"Hmm?"

"This might sound wrong, but is it so bad to keep this from the group a while?"

Rachel pulled away from his embrace and gave him a confused look. "Why? You're not still dating Mercedes right?"

"No, no of course not. But I think everybody will react hatefully, _especially_ Mercedes. Can we keep it a secret for a few day's?"

Rachel sighed, "I guess Sam. I just don't like keeping us a secret from anyone, especially our friends."

"Hey Rach" he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his naked chest, his heart was beating wildly against his ribcage, " You know it's not like that. We will tell them soon, it's just not the right time now" he breathed in her ear and she shivered.

"Are you cold?" he asked, his hands starting to warm her up.

"Kind of, but this is helping so keep going" she teased and kissed his chest softly.

Sam was just about to advance from the innocent touches when he suddenly heard something that made him freeze up.

"I know, Rachel should've been back an hour ago" Kurt said, his voice far away but coming closer.

Rachel jumped away from his chest and grabbed her swimsuit. "Sam, you have to go _now," _she whispered.

He quickly found his trunks, which were thrown somewhere during their steamy encounter, and walked out of the shower stall.

_This is going to be harder than I thought._

* * *

"So Rachel, are you looking forward to eight shows a week?" Blaine asked curiously.

They were all having dinner in the main building and Sam was having difficulty keeping his eyes of Rachel. She was sitting across from him and kept sending him knowing smiles sometimes, while Mercedes was completely mute. They were all wearing next to nothing because it was such hot outside and Sam's body was on fire from seeing so much tanned Rachel skin.

"I am Blaine" she turned her head and focused on the conversation, "I hope though that I can explore other options as well."

Everyone turned to her and gave a confused look. "What?"

"Rachel, working on Broadway has always been your big dream. Why would you want to do other things, just when you're starting?" Kurt asked exasperated.

Rachel frowned "Kurt, eight shows a week about the same stuff gets boring really quickly. Besides, I'm not saying that I'm quitting. I just want to have all options available."

Santana quickly stirred the conversation into one of her stories "I was falling asleep" she sneered and launched into a story when she was a kid, everyone listening.

Sam was still distracted by Rachel but pretended to listen when he suddenly felt something soft on his leg and turned directly towards Rachel. She gave him a pointed look and motioned for him to be quiet. He was just about to ask her what she was doing when her foot started dragging up his leg all the way to the inside of his thigh. He bit his lip hard, already feeling the familiar feeling in his pants and decided to return the favor; their feet were caressing each other without anyone noticing. Rachel's cheeks were getting flustered and she bit her lip when his foot dragged a little to high up her leg. He did it again and she grabbed the table. Seeing Rachel get all hot a bothered made his arousal tenfold and he was harder than ever.

Rachel's foot quickly dropped when Santana finished her story and everyone was looking at her questionably. "Are you alright Rachel? You seem a little flustered," Kurt asked.

"Y-yeah" her voice came out breathily and she cleared her throat immediately. "Yeah, I'm just a little warm that's all. If you will excuse me I'm going to my cabin, I'm quite tired". She gave everyone a warm smile and walked off.

Sam stood up quickly, alerting everyone. "I'm going to go for a walk. I don't feel so good" he lied and walked off, with no intention of walking.

* * *

He ran as fast as he could to the cabin and stopped in front of the door just to calm himself. "Come on Sam. You've made love to her before. Why are you so nervous?" he asked himself.

He opened the door and looked around the room for Rachel. "Sam" he heard her voice say softly as his eyes quickly spun around to her.

She was lying on the bed only dressed in her red lacy bra with matching panties, her hair sprawled out over the pillow and her eyes soft and vulnerable. The way her body trembled made him aware that she was nervous and he felt this overpowering need to protect her and tell her it was okay.

He walked over to the bed and crawled over to her. "Hey" he breathed as his arms wrapped around her in a protective hug. He immediately felt her relax and pulled back to look into her eyes.

The soft look of adoration matched his own as his arms started caressing her arms and back. "You are so beautiful," he told her sincerely, making her cheeks turn a rosy pink.

He leant down to kiss it and started trailing kisses from her cheek down to her earlobe and sucked it softly. She released a breathy sigh and her arms reached for his t-shirt. She tugged it upwards, motioning for him to take it off. He looking into her eyes for conformation and tugged it off.

Her fingers trailed between the lines of abs, as if she was trying to memorize him making him sigh. _God she's so amazing. _Her hand followed the little trail of hair, which ended at the opening of his jeans and she unzipped it quickly.

Sam's hand caressed her face, making her look at him and leaned down to kiss her. Their tongues started dancing and she moaned when he sucked her lip softly.

The heat in the room was skyrocketing and he felt like he was in this bubble of desire. The light next to the bed being the only one that was burning, creating a romantic vibe. They were so caught up in each other that it was making him feel lightheaded.

His hands moved over her naked back up to the clasp of her bra and unhooked it. He knew that she was going to stop him if she felt uncomfortable so he decided to continue. Suddenly Rachel took control and turned them over so that she was on top and attached her lips to his neck grinding her lower body into his.

He couldn't stop the groans that were escaping his mouth and moved his hand to boob, cupping it. He massaged, making her stop her movements and moan, her face contorted with pleasure. His fingers started plucking her nipples and she almost bit his shoulder. "S-sorry" she breathed, "S'okay" he replied his lips finding hers.

Her hands once again started their mission of getting his pants off, this time succeeding. He turned them around this time, making her smile. Her hand slipped inside his boxers and he groaned loudly. "G-god Rachel." She pumped him softly and his hands roamed over her body without abandon. He found the waistband of her panties and slipped his fingers inside, the heat he found there making his stomach churn. "S-sam" she hissed, his finger slipping inside her wet heat starting a slow pumping motion. She pulled away to pant and her thumb brushed his tip.

"Rach" he groaned, both pleasuring each other to the extreme. He brushed her clit and she contracted a little, he did it again and her hand reached for his. "I really want to make love to you" she whispered pulling his boxers down. He settled his tip at her opening and filled her.

They continued to make love throughout the night, falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Sam woke up feeling better than ever. Last night had been the most amazing night of his life and he finally felt like his life wasn't messed up. Sure he had to tell his friends about him and Rachel, but as long as she was with him everything would be okay.

She was stilling sleeping, her body rising and falling with her steady breaths. He admired the way she looked so peaceful and at ease.

"Good Morning" she murmured softly.

"Did I wake you?" he asked surprised.

"Don't worry about it.." she said, snuggling into him.

"Okay" he breathed and wrapped an arm around her tiny, perfect body.

"We gotta get up baby," he whispered. "We're going home today."

"Uhumm."

"Babe?," he breathed.

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna tell them today."

She opened her eyes to look at him. "Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah" he confirmed and she kissed him forcefully until she suddenly pulled back.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Morning breath" she whispered shyly and rushed towards the bathroom.

Sam started laughing and wondered how his life could be anymore perfect.

* * *

"Rachel and I have to tell you guy's something" Sam said standing up from the dining room table back in their loft in New York.

"We have become much closer over this weekend.. and" he trailed off looking into the confused faces of his friends.

"We are together now," Rachel finished for him, standing up from the table and taking his hand.

Kurt, Santana and Blaine exchanged shocked looks while Mercedes stood up from the table and rushed out of the room.

"Well that didn't go as we hoped" Sam whispered into her ear.

"Don't worry about it. I'll talk to her" Rachel said and kissed his cheek softly.

"Mercedes! Wait!" Rachel yelled after her as she crossed the street.

"Mercedes!"

Mercedes stopped in her tracks and turned around, her eyes tearful.

"Can I talk to you?"

Mercedes nodded and they went into the nearest café and sat down at a table.

"Look I know that you and Sam just had a relationship and I-"

"Why?" Mercedes cut in.

"Why of all people did you choose Sam? The one guy I actually liked" she cut in softly.

"Mercedes, listen. Sam really had feelings for you, but something changed this past weekend. For the first time after Finn's death I feel that somebody really understands me and cares for me. And I'm so sorry that Sam happens to be that guy. But on the other hand you have to understand that it did happened. And it's not going to change" she finished softly.

"I know Rachel, but it's just painful."

"Look" she reached for Mercedes hand. "You are and amazing woman, you have so much talent and you are going to make it. You will find someone, I know you will."

"I have to tell you something Rachel."

"What?"

"I've already booked my flight back to LA."

* * *

_10 weeks later._

"Sam?" she walked into their bedroom.

No response.

"Sam?" she asked again.

"Here I am," he said coming up from behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ahh" she squealed, "Don't scare your _wife_ on the first moment of marriage" she teased, turning around to face him.

"I'll never get tired of hearing you say that" he sighed happily.

"Well you will here me say that for a pretty long time," she returned starting to unbutton his shirt, giving him a seductive smile.

"I hope that means forever," he replied, unzipping her dress and lifting her up, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"You know it will, _my husband,_" she emphasized by grinding against him.

"Good," he growled possessively as they tumbled onto the bed, both laughing with happiness.

Fin.

* * *

**Hi you guys, this is the end of my fanfic ;( I hope you all enjoyed.**

**xo**


End file.
